


The Wind in the Willows

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game Wayne finds Mario waiting for him and he can't resist that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind in the Willows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).



> I took a lot of liberties with this and kept the details about the setup pretty vague. Title has nothing to do with the book and is just a horrible, dirty joke.

The Oilers are playing the Penguins and Wayne is excited to see Mario again. Mario was always so happy to see Wayne, his cheeks going red with excitement and awe. Wayne loves to see that smile, and it doesn't hurt that it strokes his ego to see such a phenomenal young player look up to him.

After the game Wayne finds Mario smoking outside the Rexall Place, waiting for him. All the others had long since been gone, but Wayne look a long time in the shower trying to scrub away tension that had been bubbling under his skin. Mario's face lights up like it always does, but Wayne isn't charmed by it like he usually is.

He storms over to Mario and rips the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing kid? Do you know what these will do to you?" Before Mario can say anything Wayne pulls his head down to crush their lips together.

Mario tastes the way smoke smells, but Wayne doesn't really care because Mario is melting into him, mouth opening sweetly. He pulls away and Mario's cheeks are pink, eyes shut in bliss.

"Wayne," He breathes, eyes fluttering open, and his bright eyes are almost black his pupils are so dilated. Suddenly Wayne is dizzy with the blood rush to his dick. Mario is looking at him with that familiar gleam of worship. He's biting his lip, and looks so desperate for Wayne to do that again. The realization hits Wayne like a bolt of lightning and he wants everything about Mario all at once. He wants his mouth around his cock, he wants to slam into his ass, he wants to bite and mark him up. He wants it all and he wants it now.

"Come on kid." He orders voice rough and Mario follows him back into the arena, stumbling over his feet like an overgrown puppy. The arena is quiet, all the fans long gone and the other players heading back to their homes or hotel. It isn't hard to find an empty room with lights after all he wants to make sure he can see Mario, see him undressed, undone, desperate for Wayne, willing to do anything.

"On the wall." And god Mario does exactly that, pressing himself flat against the hall. In Wayne's pants his dick jumps and he digs the heel of his palm against it to relieve some of the pressure. Wayne walks to Mario and grabs his chin, pulling his face down for another sloppy kiss. After a few seconds of Mario clumsily kissing him Wayne steps back a little to look Mario up and admire what he's about to do to this body. 

He doesn't tower over Wayne but he's solid and everything about him is big from his hands to his thighs. Wayne on the other hand is slender, almost willowy, and shorter. But even a light tap on the shoulder will send Mario to his knees. It sends a thrill through Wayne's body and even through his underwear he can feel precome bubbling up.

He practically rips Mario's shirt off and he faintly hears the sound of buttons hitting the floor over their combined heavy breathing. He skates his fingers over the flushed skin and revels in the way it jumps under his fingertips. Wayne only has to duck his head to mouth wetly at a nipple. Under his mouth Mario shivers, goosebumps popping at the contrast between Wayne's warm, wet tongue and the cold air of the abandoned room.

He steps back and Mario almost follows him, but Wayne growls at him to stay. 

"Put your arms above your head and keep them there." Mario nods and raises his arms above his head, crossing them at the wrists. The stretch of his muscles makes Wayne's mouth go dry, and he just stands back admiring the various bruises scattered across Mario's torso and how his muscles flex under his skin. 

It's easy to step into Mario's space again, reach up and hold his wrists together and kiss him hard, dragging his teeth against Mario's bottom lip. When he pulls back a string of saliva trails with him and it breaks hanging down Mario's face. His lips are so red now, swollen and wet. Through heavy lids Mario sees where Wayne's eyes are fixed and pokes his tongue out to run it along his lips.

Its ridiculously filthy and overblown and it works and Wayne is pushing Mario to his knees.

"Ever done this before?" Wayne really hopes he says yes because then he'll have to control himself and he's not entirely sure if he can at this point. Thankfully Mario nods and Wayne shoves his pants down so hard the material burns his skin and the belt slaps his thigh.

Mario starts out slow, licking along the flare of the head and rubbing his tongue on the slit. Wayne isn't in a mood to be teased though and squeezes his shoulder hard. As obedient as ever Mario wraps his lips around the shaft and bobs his head along the length. Eyes fluttering shut at the heat and silky feeling inside Mario's mouth Wayne digs his hands into Mario's thick hair and rubs his thumb on his scalp. Mario wraps a big hand around what he can't fit his mouth and the callouses catch slightly on the skin. It's an odd feeling from the smooth wetness not a millimeter away and it sends shiver through Wayne's body.

"That's real good Mario. God you weren't lying you have done this before." Mario glances up at Wayne and he drinks in the sight of the slight bulge of his cheek and how utterly wide and stretched his mouth is around his width. 

A feeling of possessiveness hits him at the sight and the blood rush to his throbbing cock leaves him feeling lightheaded. He laughs drunkenly and tugs sharply on the younger man's hair. Looking down he sees Mario thrusting his hips up restlessly frantically rubbing his palm against his cock. This Mario is so different from the cool, collected hockey player he is. And Wayne feels overwhelmingly smug knowing he was the one to put that look of lust and desperation on Mario Lemieux's face.

"God you want it so bad. I'm going to come all over that pretty face and you'll _love_ it." Mario moans and chokes around Wayne's dick, drooling over the length, the vibrations shooting all the way up Wayne's spine. It's so hot it takes all of Wayne's will to push Mario's off his dick.

Staring down at Mario he runs his fist down the length of his cock, spreading the precome to ease the friction. The slide of his hand is warm and slick and so ridiculously good it isn't long before he feels a hot pressure at the base of his spine that needs to be released. He glances down at Mario, who's staring up at him, lashes so long and dark against his pale skin. 

"Close your eyes." He grunts before his orgasm rocks through him and his come spurts over Mario's face, globs of the pearly fluid landing across his cheeks and lips. 

"Jesus kid." Wayne croaks and his dick twitches feebly at the sight of how utterly wrecked Mario looks. And how turned on he is from the flush spreading across his face and all the way down to his chest to the noticeable bulge in his pants. He helps the boy stand up and leans forward to swipe to tongue and lick up the semen splattered across Mario's face.

Wayne's fumbles with Mario's belt buckle and shoves down his pants and underwear just enough to pull out his dick. Mario practically squeaks when Wayne finally touches him and jerks his hips upward into Wayne's hand. The possessive feeling gives way to fondness as his whole body relaxes from the release of the tightly wound energy that had been building up over days and he presses a kiss to Mario's forehead. 

"Easy there. I'm gonna take care of you." The words seem to set Mario off and he spurts over Wayne's hand with choked off moan. 

Wayne continues to run his hand up and down the hot skin while Mario squirms, oversensitive, and lets out a whimper. Leaning forward he kisses him softly and slowly traces his tongue across Mario's lips and the inside of his mouth. After one more sweet kiss he steps back and looking Mario up and down. His eyes aren't cloudy with lust anymore but are fluttering as he struggles around a yawn. Sweat is drying his curly hair to his forehead and suddenly he looks so much younger. 

"Let me clean you up." He pulls his own pants up and fishes through his pocket for tissues and cleans up Mario's dick and face before tucking him in and buttoning him back up. Mario looks so tired and Wayne feels a surge of affection for the boy.

"Kid come home with me. My house is better than whatever shitty hotel you're set up at." 

For a second it looks like Mario's going to decline but he smiles and takes Wayne's offered hand.


End file.
